Hijo de la Luna
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Song-fic con esta cancion que me traia loca y que no podia dejar de escuchar hasta hacerla song-fic.. soy mala para los sumary asi que solo entren y comenten


**Un pequeño Song-fic que espero les guste n_n **

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna_

_Hasta el amanecer_

Todo habitante de Konoha sabia de ella, Tsuki una mujer gitana, que se habia casado con un hombre rico e influyente en varias aldeas. Se llamaba Shittomaru. El tipo le cumplia cualquier tipo de capricho a su mujer, excepto uno; el de ser amada.

_Llorando pedia_

_Que al llegar el dia_

_Desposara un calé_

Tsuki desesperada por querer sentirse mujer, y siendo devota de su amiga la luna, acudio a ella rogo porque en su vida se apareciera un hombre dispuesto a quererla, no como un juguete sexual para saciar el hambre carnal, sino como mujer.

_"Tendras a tu hombre_

_Piel morena"_

_Desde el cielo hablo_

_La luna llena_

La luna, siendo espectadora de sus peticiones, su deseo concedio, haciendo que, Sakumo Hatake, un ninja y talvez solo ciervo de Konoha a su servicio y de su marido, se cruzara en su camino y entre ellos surgiera ese algo que la mujer tanto pedia: Amor. Pero no se puede dar algo sin recivir nada a cambio...

_"Pero a cambio quiero_

_El hijo primero_

_Que le engendres a él"_

Y ese algo que la luna queria a cambio era el primogenito que le llegara a dar al Hatake. Tsuki acepto gustosa, solamente queria sentirse de una u otra forma amada, y si tenia que entregar a su hijo por ello, lo aceptaba

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola_

_Poco le iba a querer._

Era un trato que, cualquiera que escuchara de ello, diria que era estupido ademas de egoista. El entregar a un niño no nato a cambio de compañia que no se sabia iba a perdurar... estupido no?

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

Pero es que a fin de cuentas la luna no era una simple piedra que se asomaba todas las noches en el firmamento.

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_Ahaha, ahaha_

_Hijo de la luna_

Necesitaba un heredero que termino por conseguir. El shinobi despues de hacerla de guardaespaldas de Tsuki habia experimentado lo que es amar a una mujer ajena a escondidas conformandose con ser simplemente el amante en minimas ocacionses.

_De padre canela_

_Nacio un niño_

_Blanco como el lomo_

_De un arbiño_

_Con los ojos grises_

_En vez de aceituna_

_Niño albino de luna_

En una de esos fogosos encuentros Tsuki habia quedado embarazada. Si bien sospechaba que el padre del niño era Sakumo prefirio callar y hacerlo pasar como hijo de Shittomaru. Gran y principal error que cometio. Le habia dado la notica a su marido y este como todo hombre se emociono con la idea de tener un primogenito. Y por fin el dia del parto habia llegado dando como resultado... un bebé con cabellos platinados y ojos negros y penetrantes...

_"Maldita su estampa_

_Este hijo es de un payo_

_Y yo no me lo callo"_

Shittomaru, que por miedo a ver el parto en su desarrollo habia esperado afuera, al entrar y ver a "_su retoño"_ se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata que digamos. Shittomaru tenia los ojos y cabellos castaños y su niño que tenia en brazos no, y no es como que fueran genes que pudiera sacar de Tsuki siendo que ella no tenia esas facciones.

-Ese niño no es mio... -dijo en cuanto examino minusiosamente al bebé. Tsuki le miro exaltada, ahora si que estaba perdida y acorralada - De todos los hombres que he conocido existe solo uno que puede ser el padre de este niño - miro rencoroso a su mujer - Hatake Sakumo... el que hasta hace poco era tu guardaespaldas - despues de sus frias palabras salio enfurecido de la sala de parto

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_Ahaha, ahaha_

_Hijo de la luna_

Pasados unos dias a Tsuki le habian dado el alta en el hosptal junto con su pequeño e indefenso bebé. Ahora que lo miraba bien, no podia evitar sentir un profundo amor maternal por él, al punto de querer protegerlo de cualquier peligro inminente que lo persiguiera. Pero ahora el asunto estaba en... decirle o no decirle a Sakumo que él era el padre de su hijo...

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_Se fue a su mujer_

_Cuchillo en mano_

_"De quien es el hijo?_

_Me engañaste fijo"_

_Y de muerte la hirio_

Shittomaru en ese tiempo habia pasado de ser un respetado hombre influyente en el gobierno de la aldea a ser el escandalo del momento. Siendo la burla de la mayoria de la gente que le conocia por semejante humillacion. Por ello, y por venganza como no, tomo una desicion que lo mandaria directamente a la corte para er juzgado sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Con un kunai en mano, dispuesto a hacer el trabajo por su cuenta y no mandando a sus subordinados para hacerlo, fue a la habitacion en donde se encontraba su mujer a la que habia "_perdonado_" y dejado que se quedara con él solo para aprovechar y poder asesinarla... como habia hecho justo esa noche empuñando el kunai en el pecho de la femina sin piedad alguna, frente a los ojos del pequeño infante que aun siendo pequeño para poder comprender lo que sucedia, empezo a llorar desesperado

_Luego se fue al monte_

_Con el niño el brazos_

_Y alli lo abandono_

Acto seguido tomo entre sus brazos al peliplateado, pese al desagrado por no decir odio que le tenia, y lo llevo hasta el departamento del Hatake. Toco ruidosamente y sin nada de delicadeza la puerta y cuando el peliplateado abrio le entrego al niño solo diciendo:

-Este niño es tuyo... - dijo y sin mas se retiro lo mas rapido que pudo de ahi queriendo conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_Ahaha, ahaha_

_Hijo de la luna_

Tampoco es como que Sakumo necesitara una explicacion para lo que acababa de suceder. Sin necesidad de palabras habia entendido todo a la perfeccion. Aunque le quedaban ciertas dudas como no... acaso Tsuki habia hablado sobre lo sucedido? Bueno eso ya no importaba, porque al parecer ahora tendria que dedicarse a ser padre soltero al ver que su hijo habia sido entregado a domicilio por ese tal Shittomaru significaba que o Tsuki habia muerto o simplemente habia dejado lo que sucedio en el tiempo que fueron amantes en el pasado y queriendose quitar la molestia que le producia el pequeño lo mando con él... aunque apostaba su vida a que era la primera opcion...

_Y en las noches que haya luna llena_

_Sera porque el niño este de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

Llevando a el pequeño en brazos lo llevo a su habitacion dejandolo tendido en la cama y temiendo que fuera a caerse por una de las orillas, puso a su alrededor unas cuantas almohadas que servirian de cuna por esta vez

-Tendre que comprar una cuna para ti... - se quedo en silencio intuyendo que aun no tenia nombre- Como te llamare... ? - pregunto a la nada siendo ignorado por el niño que inquieto se removia en la cama.

Estuvo pensando en varios nombres diciendolos en voz alta para saber la opinion que tenia al respecto el inquieto bebé, el cual ante todas las propuestas de su padre lo unico que hacia era removerse aun mas y amenazar con estallar en llantos en poco tiempo.

Cansado y con el cerebro echo añicos dijo frustrado - La ultima opcion que me queda es llamarte Kakashi - bromeo de mala gana. Pero contrario a su humor el bebé peliplateado sonrio ante la mencion de ese nombre cosa que el mayor no paso desapercibido - Kakashi? - pregunto no muy convencido de los gustos de su hijo a lo que ahora él pataleo contento al volver a escuchar como su padre mencionaba ese nombre. Ante esto y el hecho de que el llanto del _Kakashi_ haya cesado lo cargo y levantandolo para que quedara un poco mas alto que él - Entonces desde hoy te llamaras Kakashi - dijo mientras arrullaba a Kakashi y se encaminaba al balcon de la habitacion en donde se asomo observando atento la noche que se hacia presente en la aldea...

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora_

_Menguara la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Aaaaaahaaaaaa._

Al parecer Kakashi se encontraba un poco mas adormilado. Entonces levanto la vista hacia el oscuro cielo en donde no habia ni siquiera una estrella dignandose a asomarse, pero en lo alto se encontraba la hermosa luna mostrandose en forma de cuna para un bebe.

-Tsuki... -

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi en lo personal creo que hubiera quedado mucho mejor :S pero bueno espero sus reviews n_n**

**Perdonen si es que hay alguna falta de ortografia por ahi pero es que son las cinco de la madrugada y mi vista no funciona muy bien que digamos a estas horas**

**Por cierto:**

**Tsuki: Luna**

**Shittomaru: Celos**

**Kakashi: Espantapajaron para quien no lo sabia xD**


End file.
